ELECCION FORZADA
by Shinigami Ely Chan
Summary: PROMPT: SANGRE " ONESHOT QUE PARTICIPA EN LA NOVENA CONVOCATORIA DE " GUNDAM WING YAOI EN ESPAÑOL "


ELECCION FORZADA

GUNDAM WING

HEERO – DUO

ONE SHOT, AU

PROMPT: SANGRE

" ONESHOT QUE PARTICIPA EN LA NOVENA CONVOCATORIA DE " GUNDAM WING YAOI EN ESPAÑOL "

* * *

Sangre...

Ese líquido color rojo que circula brindando nutrientes y oxigeno...

Ese líquido del que dependen las vidas de los seres humanos...

Ese preciado y hermoso líquido, que me permite conocer sus secretos más íntimos.

Sí, soy un ser que nació de la oscuridad, la ambición y decadencia de la naturaleza humana. Soy aquel ser inmortal que ha recibido diferentes nombres, dependiendo la época o lugar en el que me encuentre.

Actualmente todos me clasifican como hematófago. Un ser que solo vive para alimentarse de la esencia de sus víctimas a través de la sangre.

Nada más lejano de la realidad, pues soy capaz de comer y beber igual que cualquiera. Aunque cabe aclarar, en ciertos momentos tengo predilección por el fluido vital delas personas.

Giro mi rostro hacia la cama, donde descansa el origen de mis pensamientos: un joven castaño de cabello largo y ojos violeta, que no supera los veinte años pero que me adora como si fuera un Dios.

Es irónico que este a mi lado esperando el momento de convertirlo en mi compañero de vida, cuando hace apenas unos meses, odiaba verlo rondar mi propiedad.

\- Heero – me llama al notar que no estoy a su lado

\- Estoy aquí – respondo desde el sofá al fondo de la habitación, el lugar predilecto de mi mente cuando quiere llevarme a analizar lo que soy.

\- ¿Por qué te levantaste? – se acerca a mí, con la sabana envolviendo su desnudez– ¿hice algo que te incomodara? – pregunta mientras se sienta a mis pies y deposita su cabeza en mis piernas.

\- Pensaba en mi naturaleza – le digo antes de que los rezagos de humanidad que quedan, me hagan decirle que es perfecto y que nunca podrá incomodarme.

\- Heero – escucho el tono triste en su voz ante mi respuesta.

\- No te confundas – lo levanto con increíble facilidad para sentarlo en mis piernas – Estoy orgulloso del ser en que me he convertido - acaricio su largo cabello – El ser que puede otorgarte todo lo que quieres y más – siento como sonríe mientras frota su cara en mi torso.

\- ¿Cuándo podre conocer tu sabor? – me pregunta mientras besa mi cuello, en un nuevo intento por convencerme para acelerar su transformación, el sexto en esta semana.

\- Pronto – respondo mientras lo elevo para llevarlo a la cama – Aun eres menor que yo - intento convencerle, mientras robo un beso de sus labios.

\- Siempre seré más joven que tú – sonríe con un poco de dificultad, pues mis besos están lejos de ser tiernos.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero – me recuesto a su lado mientras él se refugia en mi brazo – La última vez que intente acelerar el proceso, fracase – volví al por que tenía miedo de apoderarme de su humanidad.

\- Él era débil – me explica mientras deja un camino de besos por mi pecho – No estaba dispuesto a estar contigo por la eternidad – lo escucho mientras siento como su mano juega con el vello de mi abdomen – Para mí lo eres todo – me dice, mientras su mano termina de descender hasta mi hombría – y yo quiero ser todo lo que necesites – continua hablando, mientras su mano trabaja de manera rápida para llevarme al clímax.

\- Duo – murmuro antes de morderme los labios, para evitar ceder ante su chantaje.

\- Tenías razón – después de unos segundo vuelvo a ser consiente de mí mismo - Fue pronto – me dice sonriendo, mientras lame de uno de sus dedos la sangre que recolecto de mis labios.

\- Eres tan perfecto – le digo antes de llevar su boca a la mía para que satisfaga por un tiempo su necesidad.

Parece una broma que un pequeño ladrón de poca monta sea el mejor candidato para pasar la eternidad a mi lado, sobre todo cuando hace unos meses ese lugar estaba reservado para el adinerado heredero de la fortuna Winner – Pienso antes de dejarme caer en el sopor del sueño.

\- Sera perfecto Heero – murmuro el joven de ojos violetas al notar la respiración lenta y acompasada de su compañero – No volverás a acordarte de Quatre – continuo hablando, mientras dibujaba con sus dedos cada una de las facciones del hombre que le había obsesionado desde hacía tiempo - No dejare que sepas por que no acudió el día que seleccionaste para convertirlo – una sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven, mientras recordaba como la sangre del noble Winner había resultado tan corriente como la de cualquiera.


End file.
